A security tag system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. For example, a typical Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create a surveillance zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be enclosed in a security device that is secured to the monitored item, such as an optical disc (OD), such as any type of Compact Disc (CD), including, for example, a Compact Disc Read Only Memory (CD-ROM), Mini CD-ROM, Compact Disc Recordable (CD-R), and Compact Disc Rewritable (CD-RW); any type of Digital Video Disc or Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), including, for example, a DVD, DVD Read Only Memory (DVD-ROM), DVD Recordable (DVD-R), High Definition DVD (HD-DVD); and a Blu-ray disc (BD); and other items, such as eyeglasses, wine and other bottles, and jewelry, for example. If the monitored item enters the surveillance zone, an alarm may be triggered to indicate unauthorized removal.
The security device may be secured to a number of different items. It may be desirable for the security device to allow authorized release from the article, while making unauthorized release relatively difficult. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques in security devices in general, and systems for securing the security devices to articles in particular.